Masquerade
by Ryuuen Kurai
Summary: Dark and Light... Good and Evil... In the world of Slayers, nothing is what it seems... a treatise on the masquerade called life from the point-of-view of each character... Chapter One: Dawn (Filia Ul Copt)


STANDARD DISCLAIMER:

I do not exactly know who owns this particular series but I am sure it isn't mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

(sigh) Now I find myself writing my first ever Slayers fanfic. I had been giving this much thought lately and, though I know deep within that I am not meant to write a fanfic for this particular series no matter how much I adore it, what the heck!

I have always been a supporter of Xellos-Filia pairings so don't be surprised if my fics always revolve on one or both of them… The other couples I support are Gourry-Lina and Zelgadis-Amelia… Incidentally, I feature all these in my first ever Slayers fic. 

MASQUERADE

By: Ryuuen  

Filia Ul Copt 

            Dawn… an intermingling of day and night… the transition from darkness to light. How queer that it is only during these times that really I find myself. Neither during the day when light governs the earth nor during the night when darkness overcomes it. Light blinds me from finding the truth I seek while truth eludes me in the dark. It is only as the great shining orb of life peeks from behind the horizon that I find the answers to my many questions.

            Grand Priestess of the Fire Dragon King, Karyou-ou-sama… a title conferred to me, an honor, a privilege, a responsibility…  It is for the fulfillment of this responsibility that I now find myself traveling with a rather eccentric band composed of a sorcerer, the swordsman of light, the crowned princess of the holy city of Saillune, a noble chimera and… a mazoku. I shudder to think that humanity's chance for survival rests on the hands of people such as these, more so at the thought of being in the company of a… of the… of IT!

            IT is how I refer to their kind for that was how I was brought up. And this filthy piece of gutter trash's name is Xellos… Xellos Metallium, Priest-General to Lord Beastmaster Zelas Metallium… but he was not just a mazoku… He was THE mazoku… slayer of my people, murderer of my race… I was taught to hate him, at times, fear him, be wary of him and his kind and yet…   

            I hate him as he hates me. Dark and Light… Good and Evil… Order and Chaos… Mazoku and Ryuuzoku… Two races destined to fight, destined to loathe each other…I was taught to believe so. I was taught to do so. But in the stillness of dawn when everything is silent and all I can hear are my soft breathing and the faint thumping of my heart, I have my doubts…

            He saved me once, though I would have readily slit my throat before acknowledging that I owe a debt to a filthy subspecies of Phylum Namagomi. When he battled against Valgaav, he saved me from the falling rocks. Then again, he dropped my soon after that so it doesn't really count as saving, does it? Maybe…

             He's really so infuriating, how he is able to get me riled up just by his mere presence, how he irritates me to a point beyond control, how he regards me with that condemnable calm serenity of his… AARGH!!! Just the thought of him makes my blood boil, my hand itching to get a grip on Mace-sama… I know he doesn't really get hurt when I pummel him with my trusty weapon, him being a masochist and all, but no one can say I didn't try. And oh, he's such a hentai! There are times when I am led to believe that he angers me more just to see me heft my skirts up and reach for my mace or to transform into full dragon form, a process which entails being naked. Oh how I really, really hate that good for nothing piece of Mazoku scum!

            Oh, but I am afraid of him, terribly so. There are times when I can't help but wonder what it is that pushes me to retaliate whenever he teases me, considering the fact that he could have easily finished me off with just a flick of a wrist as he had done to thousands of my kind a thousand years ago at the Battle of Monsters' Fall. There are times when I catch a glimpse of those eerie amethyst eyes concealed in his cheery façade. I hate it when opens those eyes… they're so inhuman, so… evil, so… They remind me of the killer who single handedly brought down an entire army of Golden Dragons and yet…

            There is something about those eyes that makes me have second thoughts… a feeling of longing, frustration and… could it be?

            I have been taught that Mazoku are purely evil beings. They feed off negative emotions while positive emotions are fatal to their existence. Even though I have never heard of Mazoku dying from extreme positive emotions, I have always believed that Mazoku could not love… could they? But then again, his eyes…

            On the other hand, Ryuuzoku stand for all that is noble and true but… thousands of corpses laying on the icy ground, blood everywhere, the Ancient Dragons finally rest in their frozen sepulcher at the North, laid to rest by my kind… There are times when I can't help but wonder, are the crimes that my race committed really different from that of the Mazoku's? No matter who commits the crime, isn't blood still blood, death still death? Ryuuzoku can hate, I know as much. If so, is there the slightest possibility that Mazoku can love?

            I love him… In an utterly degrading, unfathomable, indispicable way, I fell in love with a Mazoku… Forgive me, Saichuro-sama… Cepheid, save my soul!

            The sun is halfway over the horizon and I sit up in bed and yawn. Dawn… an intermingling of Darkness and Light… would it be possible?

            Putting on my priestess vestments, I walk out of my room, the mask of indifference back on… I just can't let him know… Not just yet…

            Okay… that was quite… short… not very angsty by my standards but I guess it just wouldn't do to write angst fics when you're in such a happy mood… .:shrugs:.

            Please review… Xellos' musings is up next so… .:wink:. 


End file.
